


Everything Has Meaning

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [55]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family Fluff, Kurt's a good mommy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Kurt's home with his baby girl.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Everything Has Meaning

Kurt’s become a stay at home mom ever since his daughter was born. Blaine has a good enough job to bring in the money for their small family which lets Kurt stay home with the baby. She’s seven months old and is the cutest baby in the entire world according to her family.

Kurt wakes up every morning after Blaine leaves for work and gets ready for the day with a shower and a morning skin care routine then goes to wake their daughter up.

Today, just like every day, Kurt woke up after Blaine left for work. Since Zoe’s been sleeping a lot better so he uses the little time he has to shower and get himself ready for the day.

Once Kurt was set with how he looked and did his skin care routine, he went to go wake his baby girl. He quickly made the bed then walked across the hall to her room where she was awake in her crib, clutching her blanket. As soon as she saw her momma, a huge smile formed on her face.

“Morning sweet girl.” Kurt reaches in and scoops her up. “Did you sleep well? You have some crazy hair this morning, Zoe.” Kurt giggles and nuzzles his nose against her causing her to giggle like her momma as the two walked out into the kitchen.

She’s so chunky and is such a cutie. Kurt loves being able to spend the time with her.

“Alright honey,” Kurt sighs and sits her into her walker then puts a handful of baby puffs onto the tray. “Momma’s gonna go make some breakfast. Don’t go far.” He says and kisses the top of her head.

He then walks into the kitchen and can hear Zoe playing with the toys attached to her walker, giggling away. She was very interested in the color sensory toys she got to use.

Kurt loves being able to watch her grow and learn new things everyday, she’s such a happy baby too, always smiling and giggling whenever she’s with her parents or just doing whatever she does.

While Kurt’s making himself a quick breakfast consisting of egg white spinach omelette with a whole grain english muffin, Zoe was going to town on her walker and he knew she was moving around by the sound of her wheels rolling on his hardwood floor.

The sounds get closer and Kurt smiles from where he stood over the stovetop.

“Zoe Elizabeth. What are you doing over there, missy?”

He looks up and sees that Zoe’s closer than he thought. “Oh my goodness. You scared momma silly girl.” She was stopped by the fridge with her hand in her mouth full of puffs. A smile broke out on her face as she saw she made her momma smile.

Zoe starts to reach up for Kurt so he quickly plates his food then reaches down to grab her. He hoisted her up in his arms and she grabbed at his shirt while he pulled over her highchair.

“No, Zoe.” He tells her and pulls her hand away from him knowing what she wanted.

She starts to whine and grab at his shirt again.

“No, honey. Momma made you breakfast.”

Kurt then heavily sighs as Zoe whines some more, “Look, momma got you some strawberry yogurt and nanas mmm.” He sits her in her high chair and her eyes fill with tears.

Kurt and Blaine have been working to wean her off the breastfeeding. She only nurses at night before bed. She is still drinking breast milk thanks to him being able to lactate and pumping so much, they have pretty much an unlimited supply but he doesn’t let her nurse from him as much as he used to.

“Look, baby.” Kurt sits down in front of her and shows her the sliced bananas on her tray. “Mmm nanas. You love nanas sweetheart.”

Zoe grabbed the sliced banana from her momma and stuck it in her mouth.

“See, good girl. Yummy right?”

They try to keep her meals as healthy as possible. She eats yogurt, fruit, vegetables, homemade pureed food and some oatmeal but she mostly settles for the fruits and vegetables in her diet.

Zoe starts to babble while she eats and Kurt smiles seeing she enjoys it.

“Isn’t that good? Mmm.”

Kurt and Zoe have their breakfast together then he sits with her in the living room before getting her ready for the day.

When they finish breakfast, he takes her into her room to change her diaper and grabs an outfit for her then carries her into his room and lays her on the bed.

“Alright my love, you are dressed and ready to go.” Kurt straightens Zoe’s shirt and takes a quick picture to send to Blaine. He packs her diaper bag and stuffed it into the underside of her stroller then got her sweater on and picked her up, strapping her in.

“We’re gonna go run some errands before daddy gets home from work.”

“Da.” Zoe babbles and Kurt beams.

“That’s right baby girl, daddy. He’ll be home from work later so you and I are gonna go to the grocery store then to Target and back home for your nap.” He tells her.

Kurt makes sure he has everything then heads out the door. He pushes his baby girl in her stroller as they hit the streets of New York.

He got what they needed at the grocery store and picked up some odds and ends for himself and Blaine as well as some things for Zoe, then they returned back home.

When they get back home, Kurt gives his daughter another bottle and puts her down for her nap then cleans up a little bit around the house.

**\---**

It was nearly 2:30 and Kurt just finished putting another load of laundry in when he heard Zoe start to wake up from her nap.

Zoe was awake in her crib again waiting for her momma to come get her.

When Kurt walks into her room he turns off the monitor then picks up his baby girl, taking her out into the living room with him.

He sets her on the floor with some of her toys while he sits on the couch continuing his show.

Zoe was playing with her toys and decided to crawl towards Kurt on the couch. He smiles at her but keeps his eyes focused on the tv. She grabs onto the fabric of the cushion and pulls herself up, wobbling on her chunky little legs.

She's been starting to stand up while holding onto the couch. She loves getting up on her feet then wobbles and falls back down but she finds it hilarious.

“Uh-oh. What happened?” Kurt asks, raising his arms. “Huh? What happened?”

She gets back up and she tries to climb up so he picks her up, sitting her on his lap.

Zoe’s eyes fell on a photo that sat on the side table. She points to it and smiles.

“Who’s that?” Kurt asks, grabbing the picture next to him. “Who’s that huh? That’s momma and daddy when you were inside momma’s belly.” He tells her and kisses her cheek.

She continues to point to Blaine and Kurt frowns knowing she missed him just as badly as he did.

With Blaine working so much they only see him in the evenings, weekends, and at night so it’s kinda hard but Kurt knows they wouldn’t have what they have if it wasn’t for him. But he’s also been debating about getting back into fashion because he does miss working and being able to provide for his family while designing clothes for the world.

“Da!” She babbles.

“I know, I miss him too.” He adds, kissing her once more.

The dryer buzzed an hour later so put Zoe back on the floor while he went to go bring the basket into the living room with him.

Zoe’s eyes grew wide when she saw all the warm, clean clothes in the dark green basket next to her momma.

“You wanna help me fold the clothes, baby?”

Zoe smiles and bangs her hands on the floor letting Kurt know that she indeed wanted to “help”. So he brings her up onto the couch with him and lets her help him fold and fluff all the clothes.

They get it done quickly and Kurt puts it away so he can fold the next load. Zoe helps her momma just the same and Kurt thought it was cute that she was just the most adorable little helper.

**\---**

At 5:45PM, Blaine walks through the door after another very long day of work. The only thing that made him feel better was coming home to his husband and daughter.

As soon as the door closed, Zoe knew exactly what that meant and started babbling away from where she stood in Kurt’s lap.

“I hear my girl!” Blaine smiles as he puts his bag down. “Daddy’s coming.”

Blaine walks into the living room with a big smile on his face seeing Zoe mirroring the same smile, excited to see her daddy.

“Hi baby girl!”

“Who’s that?” Kurt gasps. “Is that daddy? Is daddy home?”

Blaine takes his daughter from his husband and smothers her face in a bunch of kisses.

“Mmm, my beautiful girl.” He says and gives her one more big kiss before moving onto his husband. “And my gorgeous husband.” He gives Kurt a long kiss and smiles. “How are you today?”

“Fine. Did you have a good day at work?”

“So, so. How was your day with Zoe?”

“Same old. We ate breakfast, ran some errands, then she helped me fold the laundry.”

“She did?” Blaine asks, sitting her on his lap. “Good girl.” He claps and Zoe’s hands fly to his legs, patting his lap.

When Blaine looks up he notices Kurt looking at the picture of when he was pregnant with Zoe and they were at a gala for Blaine’s job. He saw how sad Kurt looked and it stung at his heart knowing something could be bothering his husband.

**\---**

Since earlier with the picture, Kurt’s been feeling kinda lousy and Blaine notices so late the night they took a bath together.

Kurt was in between Blaine’s legs, laying against his husband’s chest taking in the silence of their apartment. He lets out a soft sigh, relishing the moment with his husband.  
“What’s on your mind, babe?” Blaine asks as he moves his arms so that they are around Kurt.

“Nothing,” He sighs again and shifts in the bubble filled water.

“C’mon Kurt. I know something’s bothering you. I saw it in your face when I got home. Please tell me?”

“I just...I want to go back to work.”

Blaine lets go of his breath and smiles, nuzzling his neck on Kurt’s shoulder. “Sweetheart, why did you feel you had to hide this from me?”

“I didn’t know how you’d react. I know you’re working a lot to support us but today Zoe pointed to that picture of us next to the couch, more so pointed to you, Blaine.” Kurt says and sighs again. “I don’t want our daughter thinking her daddy is never around because he’s at work all the time. So I figured if I went back to work, you didn’t have to work so many hours and could spend more time with her. I’m sorry if it’s a bad idea, it was just a thought.”

“I’m so sorry Kurt.” Blaine chokes, holding back tears.

“What for?”

“I hadn’t realized how selfish I’ve been. I mean you’re right, I don’t want Zoe to think or start to notice I’m never around.”

“Blaine you’re not being selfish. You have a job, you’re making a living.”

“I know, but still Zoe doesn’t deserve me not being around. I am her daddy and I promised her the day she was born to never leave her and to always be there for her.”

“And you are. Blaine, you are the best daddy ever to our little girl and we are so lucky to have you in our lives. Someday she’s gonna understand that mommy and daddy have to work to provide for her.”

“I know babe, I know.” Kurt says and keeps his head on Blaine’s chest.

“Well Kurt, it’s not a bad idea. I think it’s a great idea that you want to go back to work. Do you feel ready to go back to work? I mean you’ve been home for almost seven months.”

“I think it’ll be a challenge but once I get back into the flow of things I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“No matter what you decide I’ll always support your decision.”

“Thank you.” Kurt turned around and was now stradling Blaine in the tub. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more.” Blaine says while squeezing Kurt’s ass as the two share a kiss together then go back to enjoying their late night soak with their glasses of wine.

After their bath, they both get ready for bed and as Kurt gets into bed, Zoe starts to cry.

“I got her, babe.” Blaine says and pecks Kurt’s lip before walking out of the room.

While Blaine goes to see their daughter, Kurt pulls the covers over him and turns up the baby monitor as he could hear Blaine talking to her.

“Hi baby girl. What’s the matter?” He asks.

Blaine picks her up and sits down in the rocking chair.

“Daddy’s gonna stay with you ‘till you fall asleep.” He says and begins to rock while he runs his hand through her curls. “You know your momma and I love you so much. We would do anything for you and will give you the world.”

Zoe curls up closer to her daddy as he speaks.

As he continues to talk and rock, Zoe slowly falls back asleep so he gives her another kiss goodnight then lays her back in her crib.

He goes back to his room and climbs into bed next to Kurt. He wraps his arms around his husband and kisses the back of his shoulder, “You know babe, I think I'm gonna take the next few days off and stay home with you guys. I think we deserve a family day together since we haven’t had one in weeks.”

“Oooh I like that idea, Blaine Anderson-Hummel.” Kurt smirks as he turns in Blaine’s arms. “Zoe gets to spend the day with her mommy and daddy. I think it’s perfect.”

“I do too.” Blaine adds.

“You know she has you wrapped around her little finger.”

“Oh I know.” Blaine smiles. “I don’t care. She’s always gonna be my little girl.”

“I know babe. I guess Ms. Zoe Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel is one special little girl.”

“I guess so.” Blaine then moves up and places a kiss on his husband’s cheek. “Maybe our special girl deserves a sibling?”

“Ooh yeah? I think mommy and daddy should have some fun then.”

“I think so too.”

Blaine quirks an eyebrow and pulls the covers farther over the two as Kurt slowly starts to take his clothes off to satisfy his husband’s desires. What better way to end their night?


End file.
